clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
I moved my old comments here. Send me a message! RE: #Your talk page isn't protected. #Your userpage edit is over 40%, so I can't unprotect it in any way. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) dear Chill57181 you are among dude Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) --LordMaster96 Talk 02:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey Chill! Just wanted to tell you your invited to my welcome back party. The signup is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Welcome Back Party, and your gonna have to sign up on the VIP list aswell. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 22:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whazza!!? Great. Good to be bacl on CPW too. Went on a little vacation you might say. To Canada. I got a tour of CP studios!!! YIPPIE! How are you? P.S. Your userpage got blocked too! Bummer. -[[User:FawfultheGreat|Master of Fury '''Who else but Fawful?']] Team for Party You will be on the Red Team with K8lkgg, Tigertot, Teltu and Happy65. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Chill, just wanted to say... EVIL PUFFLES IS BACK IN THE RUNNING!!! Yup, the series is back. It's called "The Rise of Herbert". Sanity and Microchip are on Rockhopper Island and are stuck there, struggling to escape, while Herbert sees his chance to rule the island, and goes for it. You can still help me write it. Oh, and the 4th book is the second to last book of the series. We have done so many good stories! :) Anyeays, just a reminder, my party is at 2:00 PM CDT, 3:00 PM EDT and I think 12:00 PM PDT. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yo Chill, glad to see you made the switch. As for your request, ShrimpPin would say that you need to make a couple more edits before we make you an administrator. Cp kid is also an administrator, as well as Bman. I will ask Shrimp what he thinks. --Awesome335 23:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) User page You are still over 40%. --Awesome335 23:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Lock: Reason Hey, I see that on Awesome335's page you asked for the unlocking of your userpage. Unfortunetly, this cannot happen until you make more edits to the wiki. You have 50+ percent of your edits on your userpage. The max for that is 40. You may request to reopen it, however, you must give a really good reason, then we admins will discuss it and give you our feed back for it to open or not. If it is opened, only 5 edits may be made to the userpage, then it will be closed again. If you need more inquiry on this, you may visit the polices for userpages here. To view the percentage and number of edits of yourself, Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 23:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request After I talk about it with Awesome and ShrimpPin, I will get back to you. This may take a day, because ShrimpPin is logged out for the day I believe ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 00:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Already done-- 00:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congrats! You're one of the six users we're promoting to Administrator for keeping the Wikia clean and new. Thanks for being awesome! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 101 Days of Fun Proper grammar dictates that its 101 Days of Fun not 101 Days Of Fun. You never capitalize and, of, the, etc in a title, unless its at the beginning of the title. ~IP~ Duty Hey, Chill. You're an Admin now, so you need to keep up with the discussions going on. Check out our talk pages: *ShrimpPin *Bman2007Jazz *Awesome335 *Cp kid Admins need to be active. Most of all, they need to participate in discussions and activities around the Wikia. I'm not saying you'll be demoted any time soon, but remember that if you become inactive in discussions or the Wikia in general, it is a possibility. Thanks for being interested in being an Administrator! Here's a recent discussion: Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Cp kid said: "Hey ShrimPin. Sorry to bust in on your conversation, but if did decide to have another admin, Brookeles would be perfect for the job, because I've seen him in action, and I know that he would do a great job!" If we allowed Brookeles to be the 6th Admin, then we would have to find a 7th to break ties. What do you think? Please respond to one of our talk pages. We always check each others' for news. Thanks! ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hey Chill. I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about it. You can find out about it on a blog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bureaucrat First I need to discuss it with the other administrators. We can't go around randomly promoting people, though that's what Awesome335 seems to have done with Tracotaper and the Rollback upgrade. You have my O.K though. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Tracotaper Tracotaper has asked to become an admin. I approve, but I need to know what the administrators think. Respond on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Disregard my message about Tracotaper, he has already been eliminated. I am writing to you about Terler, who has also requested to become an administrator. As a rollback, he has experience with fighting vandalism. He is also skilled with grammar and wikicode. What do you say? Reply on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Requests Please fill out the Admin Requests chart with your opinions (yes or no and why) for each candidate under the column with your username. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Sup dude. I'm pretty much doing nothing. Good to see you as well. Don't worry I haven't quit the new wiki. AVCT Can I plz have codename "Cool Nebbish Guy Behind You With A Dagger" for the AVCT? New Page Hey Chill :) Do you like my new userpage? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Chill... We should talk here for now if we need to say anything that won't show on CP Franky bob 14:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki and Vandalism Oh what fools, am I an Administrator working alone??? Why, Chill!? Why, Shrimp!? Why, Cp kid!? Why! We didn't appriciate your vandalism, and I personally don't like the changing of wikis, but eh...what am I gonna do? Well, back to vacation.... :( ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 14:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Journal I want to make a journal also!How did you got the pictures? Terler (Talk) The lake is awesome! :( You know, I can't believe this. I can't believe, that, one of my best friends on the new and old wiki, has vandalized pages. I never knew somebody I knew for so long, would do this. (chill, if you are reading this, we are still friends) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote you want to meet me on cp? Eggabooha (talk) 03:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC)